Donna Troy (Prime Earth)
, Deathbringer, Darkstar, Wonder Woman | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Secret Six; formerly Titans, Teen Titans, Derinoe, Amazons of Themyscira, Gods of Olympus, Secret Six | Relatives = Derinoe (mother) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Hall of Justice, Washington, D.C.; Titans Tower I, Manhattan, New York City; Themyscira | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 135 lbs. | Eyes = Red | Hair = Black | Skin = White | UnusualFeatures = Markings on her face | AlienRace = Infected Amazon | Citizenship = Amazon | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal, Terrorist; former Adventurer, Fate of the Gods, Queen | PlaceOfBirth = Themyscira | Creators = Bob Haney; Bruno Premiani | First = Wonder Woman Vol 4 37 | Quotation = I don't know, Roy. I don't know where I'm from. I was adopted age seven. I have no memories prior to that. I don't even know where my powers come from. | Speaker = Donna Troy | QuoteSource = Titans Vol 3 7 | Overview = Donna Troy is an Amazonian that was originally created by the evil sorceress Derinoe to destroy Wonder Woman. She is a founding member of the Titans and the first Wonder Girl. After being infected by The Batman Who Laughs, she became a member of the Secret Six as Deathbringer. | HistoryText = Origin Donna was created by the Amazonian sorceress Derinoe through a magical clay ritual, with the intention of using her to destroy Wonder Woman. The Amazons discovered Derinoe's plot and prevented it. In order to shield Donna from the truth of her origin, they gave her the false memory of being a normal girl who was rescued from a fire by Wonder Woman and brought to Themyscira to be raised as an Amazon. Teen Titans Shortly thereafter, Donna ventured into Man's World and joined the first Teen Titans alongside Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, Gnarrk, Herald, Hawk and Dove, Aqualad and Omen, adopting the alias Wonder Girl. Donna and her teammates' memories were later wiped out by Mister Twister when they were involved with a plan that Omen could stop. Donna lost all memory of the team and her friends, and seemingly returned to Themyscira. War-Torn Donna featured in Wonder Woman's illusions, which were caused by the Gods of Olympus. In these false memories, shortly after her creation, Donna Troy was told by Derinoe that she was to be Themyscira's savior for enemies both outside and within, and was named the new Queen at the council of Amazons. Donna Troy believed that the island should belong to women alone, and as such, the Sons of Themyscira had to be killed. This brought her into conflict with the queen Diana, who had sworn to protect these men. Titans Hunt With the combined efforts of her fellow former Teen Titans to stop the resurgence of Mister Twister, she would later become part of the newly re-established Titans team. Rebirth When Wally West returned from the Speed Force, he reunited with Donna and the other classic Titans to find out what was going on with the Multiverse. The Sanctuary Crisis Sometime after the split of the Titans, Roy went to a rehab center for superheroes known as Sanctuary in order to receive mental help. During his stay at Sanctuary Roy, Wally and many other heroes were butchered by a mysterious killer. Donna was distraught after hearing the news, and days later attended Roy's funeral. During the funeral, which was hosted on a mountain top, Donna and her fellow Titans Garth; Lilith and Gnarrk listened as Roy's surrogate brother Bird gave a speech on their fallen teammate. After Bird had finished speaking, Donna spoke on her opinion of Roy and their time in the Teen Titans and Titans together. The whole group of mourners placed items on Roy's coffin that meant a lot to him and then left him in peace. Donna would routinely return to his grave stone in the mountains to reminisce about their time together, placing a rose on the tomb every time. Secret Six Donna was infected by The Batman Who Laughs while negotiating the brewing tensions between metahumans of Serenity Point, with the neighborhood watch set up by Borna being opposed tooth-and-nail by the dissenters led by Remy. After one of the men from neighborhood watch was injured by an unknown assailant, Donna went to the hospital to check up on him and blamed her poor leadership for the violence. The Batman Who Laughs took this opportunity to mock her for trying to fill the shoes of other heroes and baited her into his trap in the hospital. Over a week, her infection worsened while the situation in Serenity Point became violent after Remy was stabbed. Donna fled and isolated herself in the town, but the infection took complete hold of her and supressed every other ego inside her except of a dark and raging Donna. She proceeded to take down all the members of her team, but was persuaded by Raven to stop and left the area to avoid harming her friends. | Powers = * : Donna Troy was able knock Raven without being notice by her. She appears only as blur when moving at superhuman speeds. * : When Donna Troy became Deathbringer, she discovered the power to fly at high speeds. : As Fate, Donna Troy was able to see the future of all living beings. }} | Abilities = * : Donna is capable of driving a motorcycle. * ** * * : During her time on the Teen Titans Donna would take photos of their exploits. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Bracelets of Submission * Donna Troy's Lasso | Transportation = * Discordia: Donna owns Discordia, a mythical black Pegasus. Discordia is extremely loyal to Donna and transports her wherever she needs to go, as he does not possess the power of independent flight. | Weapons = * Shield * Sword | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Reformed Criminals Category:Gods of Olympus Category:Wally West's Love Interests Category:Roy Harper's Love Interests Category:Secret Six members Category:Serial Killers